


A Five Year Stretch

by PrinceRoan



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRoan/pseuds/PrinceRoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What took place after Handsome Bob got his dance with One Two. Neither of them ended up making it to the party after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Five Year Stretch

"Och, no one's going to see you."

One-Two's head flicked to the right at a group of men passing by and he eyed them nervously. Only a few more metres to the car and then maybe a lap dance at the party—the party he had planned for Handsome Bob which Handsome Bob was not attending the little git—would erase his memory of the previous two hours. _Christ_.

"And what about the blokes inside, eh? Jesus," One-Two spat, shaking his head and glaring at the ground.

Handsome Bob sighed. "No one was looking. No one cares," he said quietly. "It was dark anyway."

Clicking his tongue, One-Two looked over at his friend disdainfully. "If this comes back to the club..."

"What?"

"They're gonna think I'm a—" he trailed off and gestured at Handsome Bob with his hands.

"A poof? A fag?"

"Well yeah!" One-Two pointed back at the club, neon pink sign of 'Paradise' twinkling at him, and threw his arms up. "Look man, it's alright if 'yer...well, what you are, but me!" He shook his head vigorously. "I'm not like that, I am 100% man."

Handsome Bob slowed to a stop and stared at One-Two incredulously. The warmth that the dance had left him with seeped out of his body and One-Two's words left him cold. "Yeah, don't we all know," he muttered and dug his keys out of his pocket. At least the memory of it might keep him going through the first year. "Thanks for the dance and the party, I'm sure it'll be fun." He chucked One-Two the keys and turned on his heel, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep One-Two from seeing his balled fists.

"Oi!" One-Two stared down at the keys in his hand. "Bobby, come on!" He watched Handsome Bob walk away until he was barely visible down the street. He told himself that it wasn't his fault Bob didn't want to go to the party, he'd done plenty for him. In the car he sat pensively. _Five years_. Well, he thought, fuck him, everyone did time—he had done time too. But after he'd started the car and put his hand on the wheel, he drove up the street and not the other way, making his choice between one path that would have surely let him mercifully black out and forget this night and the other that promised much worse. _Goddamnit_.

Handsome Bob didn't get too far. He was walking aimlessly, not home and not to a club, just walking. So when a black sedan pulled up next to him on the street he ignored it and kept walking.

One-Two growled in exasperation. "Look, I'm sorry," he called out the window, keeping pace with Handsome Bob on the narrow street while steering with one hand, the other hung out the window, supplicating Handsome Bob with quick jerks. "Get in," he said. "Please, get in."

Slowing to a stop, Handsome Bob considered One-Two and relented, walking around the sedan and hopping inside.

"Christ are you hard," One-Two sighed and shook his head. He flinched and smiled nervously. "I meant—"

"I know what you meant," Handsome Bob cut in sharply. "Christ, this is not how I thought my last day out would be like," he groaned and threw his head back. "I'm sorry I told you."

One-Two nodded and made to speak, not knowing what he intended to say. "What, uh—" he cleared the catch in his throat and continued, "—what do you want?"

Handsome Bob side-glanced his friend and arched a brow. "What do you mean 'what do you want'?"

One-Two rolled his eyes. "From me," he spit out quickly, avoiding Handsome Bob's eyes. "What do you want from me? Because I know it's not those two girls waiting at the party." The last part he said with a bit of regret, those girls were gorgeous—expensive as hell too. After a lengthy silence, One-Two turned cautiously to Handsome Bob and studied him; his friend's head was leaned back, his eyes on the ceiling, full lips quivering. "Tell me," he whispered roughly, reaching his hand out but retracting it just as quickly. "Please."

Handsome Bob turned his head slightly, a small smile on his lips and moisture clouding his eyes. "I just want a friend to be there in five years. You're the only one I've got."

One-Two stared blankly, unable to respond for the tightness in his chest. He watched a tear roll down Handsome Bob's cheek and reached out and wiped it away with his finger. He gently cupped the side of Handsome Bob's face and his hand trembled, the stubble of Handsome Bob's cheek rough against his skin. Pausing and swallowing his fear he leaned over and pressed their lips together. It wasn't so much that it felt different to kiss a man than a woman (Handsome Bob's lips were surprisingly soft and fit neatly against his own), but that he was overly conscious of the fact. And even as those lips, that softness, began to respond and move and open, he still could not ignore it, as though alarms were blaring in his skull and someone was furiously smashing the 'abort' button. But his instincts, fueled by massive doses of testosterone, overrode his mind and he was kissing Handsome Bob hungrily, stunned at how well coordinated it all was, how there wasn't any clashing or head butting, just a fiery flow of breath mingling in the pauses and the tentative touch of a tongue. He opened his mouth and relented to Handsome Bob, feeling one hand on his neck and another ones fingers knotting themselves in his hair.

Handsome Bob whined needily into One-Two's mouth and greedily bit on his bottom lip. He relished the gasp that his action elicited and soothed the bite with his tongue. One-Two was pliant, even willing, and though his tongue remained inanimate for several minutes the repeated poking and prodding Handsome Bob was doing finally seemed to take effect and he caught One-Two's tongue in a swirl with his own. He committed the ashy, stale cigarette and vodka taste to memory, maybe to keep him sane for the second year. When he broke for air he only gave them both seconds before reclaiming One-Two's mouth, wanting to throw him off balance for as long as possible—keep him for as long as possible. He experimentally dropped his hand down to One-Two's shoulder and rubbed his stiff muscles as he bruised One-Two's lips. When a strangled moan escaped One-Two's throat he swallowed it and moved his lips to his neck, licking a stripe up to the lobe of One-Two's ear before dragging his teeth back down to his collar bone. One-Two's erratic breathing only encouraged him and he kissed his neck sensually before sucking hard, planning to leave his mark. Perhaps that would keep him going during year three. The mark would fade, it would even be replaced by finer lips, ones that One-Two was accustomed to, but they'd both know whose mark had once been there and that was enough.

One-Two felt Handsome Bob shift and climb over the armrest but he could also feel the heat of Handsome Bob's mouth burning into his throat and somehow that seemed to take precedent over his panic. Then all at once his best friend was straddling his lap and gently bucking his hips and One-Two knew he was reacting, could feel the front of his jeans grown taut and that, well, that did it. His eyes snapped open and he shoved Handsome Bob back, though not off of him. He stared ahead, open mouthed and for a second there were no alarms in his head, only silence, and the worrisome realization that he understood why they called Bob 'Handsome'. "Get off me," he said and even to his own ears his voice sounded more like a plea than a command so he backed it up with a furious shove. _Jesus fucking Christ_.

Handsome Bob crawled back into his seat and sat down with a thump, trying to control his breathing. He glanced subtly at One-Two's neck and held back a satisfied smile at the blossoming mark. Trailing his eyes down, he couldn't help but smirk as One-Two unceremoniously shifted his legs and pulled at his jeans. That image aided by his imagination would hold him over for year four. He looked away and regretfully thought that One-Two would be off now to bleach his memory and mouth with as many escort girls as he could find. Years of experience told him as much and it didn't surprise him, though the events in the car did. 

"Right, okay," One-Two mumbled, trying to steady himself but not being quite able to stop replaying the past ten minutes in his head. His mouth was still tingling and his pants still tight around his crotch. He looked at Handsome Bob and then sharply looked away, aware that the quickest way to deal with his arousal was sitting inches away from him, eager. So he thought about breasts. God, he loved them. He was thinking about big round ones with small nipples and plenty of meat as he started the car and then he thought about smaller ones with sensitive pink nipples as he wound his way through the streets of London. He thought about the curve of a woman's hip as he parked the car in front of an apartment building and imagined feeling the creamy softness of a woman's thigh as he closed the door behind him.

"Ehm, One-Two," Handsome Bob ventured curiously, "this is, uh, well..."

One-Two threw the keys to Handsome Bob. "I know."

Clumsily, Handsome Bob scurried up the steps and fumbled with the lock, having to go through three keys before finding the right one. He took One-Two through the lobby and up the main stairs. "Elevator's broken," he mentioned, hesitating to laugh but managing to smile. He had an idea of what was to come, at any rate an idea of what he wanted to come— _who_ he wanted to come—but every step closer to his little apartment made every thought seem more surreal. "You know, I've lived here for over seven years and complained about the carpet at least ten times and they finally decide to put in a new one a week before I..." he trailed off into a bitter chuckle. "Nice carpet though, eh?"

One-Two ignored the idle chatter and waited until he heard the click of the lock before pushing Handsome Bob through the door. "This never gets mentioned," he said as he cornered the man against the wall. "Ever."

"Now the 'this' that you're referring to, what exactly is -"

"Shut up," One-Two growled, "I'm two seconds away from changing my mind."

Handsome Bob looked down between them and chuckled. "I think not."

That night, Handsome Bob experienced and explored enough of One-Two to hold him over for ten years of prison if need be. That is if he'd gone to prison, which he did not and which would prove to be more problematic between the two of them even over that night's rather intimate events. But as they wrestled between the sheets, sweaty and hard against each other and Handsome Bob was allowed to freely explore the body he had craved for years, he was thinking then that this night alone would make five years worth it. His five year stretch didn't seem too bad, not when One-Two was moaning in his ear and pleading with him for release. Not as his wildest fantasies were fulfilled and his fist curled around One-Two's cock, pulling on him rhythmically to the beat of his heart. And when he rode him, One-Two's fingers digging into his thighs, cock buried deep inside of him, he would have laughed in the face of the judge who'd sentenced him. No, five years wasn't much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ....
> 
> Wot have I done?


End file.
